Listen
Listen from Dreamgirls is featured in Audition, the first episode of Season Two. It is sung by Sunshine as her audition song to be part of the New Directions. During the song, everyone was cheering for Sunshine, except for Rachel, who appeared to be jealous of her singing talent. After the performance, Will welcomed her into the Glee Club but as he went to hand her some information to prepare her to join the club later on, he finds that Dustin Goolsby, coach of Vocal Adrenaline at the time, has convinced Sunshine to join the rival show choir. Sunshine explains and apologizes and says that Dustin offered her a spot in Vocal Adrenaline and she also explains that she doesn't feel safe because of what Rachel did to her. The song is originally performed by Beyoncé from the musical film Dreamgirls, and it is also on the Deluxe Edition of her second album B'Day. Lyrics Sunshine: Listen to the song here in my heart A melody I start but can't complete Listen to the sound from deep within It's only beginning to find release Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard They will not be pushed aside and turned Into your own, all 'cause you won't listen Listen I am alone at a crossroads I'm not at home in my own home And I've tried and tried To say what's on my mind You should have known Oh! Now that I'm done believing you You don't know what I'm feeling I'm more than what You've made of me I followed the voice, you gave to me But now I've gotta find my own You should have listened There was someone here inside Someone I thought had died So long ago Oh I'm screaming out And my dreams will be heard They will not be pushed aside or worse Into your own All 'cause you won't listen Listen I am alone at a crossroads I'm not at home in my own home And I've tried and tried To say what's on my mind You should have known Oh! Now I'm done believing you You don't know what I'm feeling I'm more than what You've made of me I followed the voice, you gave to me But now I've gotta find my own I don't know where I belong But I'll be moving on If you don't, if you won't Listen to the song here in my heart A melody I start, but I will complete Oh! Now I am done believing you You don't know not what I am feeling I'm more than what you've made of me I followed the voice you think you gave to me But now I got to find my own My own. Trivia *This is Sunshine's first solo. *This is the second out of four songs from Dreamgirls to be featured on the show. The first being And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going, the third being It's All Over, and the fourth being I Am Changing. *This is the first time Mercedes doesn't sing in a song from Dreamgirls. Gallery Charice-Glee-Listen1.jpg glee1-sunshine-listen-hands.jpg glee2.png img-976456795.jpg Glee-charice-sunshine 400.jpeg Sunshine Listen Glee1.jpg glee audition.jpg Tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mg9y36ykml1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif listen sunshine .png listen.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Sunshine Corazon Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two